


Santa Claus is Comin'

by YumYumPM



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Christmas, Costumes, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya spend their Christmas doing something nice for others<br/>and later on have a little fun under the Christmas Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus is Comin'

Santa Claus is Comin'  


  
Napoleon and Illya spend their Christmas doing something nice for others  
and later on have a little fun under the Christmas Tree

By YumYumPM

 

Napoleon Solo stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom admiring his reflection in the glass. His glance also showed him, his partner Illya Kuryakin, seated behind him on the unmade bed. With a warm smile, Napoleon shouldered himself into the red jacket with the white trim and adjusted the fit. At the same time, Illya grabbed one of the pillows and moved over to his partner to insert it underneath the front of the jacket.

"Tell me again. Why am I doing this?" Napoleon asked as he reached for the white beard.

"For the children's ward at the Charity Hospital," Illya reminded him with a smile as he finished buttoning the jacket over the pillow.

"Ah." Napoleon uttered as Illya helped him adjust the beard and the wig that went with it. Sitting down, he let his Russian partner do the makeup that would change him from the dapper, sophisticated agent that he was to a jolly old St. Nick.

"HO! HO! HO!" he said, not very convincingly.

Illya stepped back to admire his work. "Napoleon, you really must work on your ho-ho's."

"Why couldn't you be Santa?" Napoleon asked grudgingly.

*****

Much later they returned to Napoleon's apartment. The evening had gone well, the children had loved Santa and the presents he had brought as well as the blond elf who had brought his guitar and played Christmas songs.

Santa was very tired and while he removed his hat and wig, brushing his hair back into place, his partner left his guitar by the door and began fixing drinks.

Napoleon pulled off his fake beard. "So, have you been a good little boy this year?"

Passing Napoleon his drink, Illya gave him an evil grin. "No, I've been a very bad boy."

"Now what should Santa do about that?" Napoleon pulled Illya into his arms. "Have you ever made love to Santa before?"

Illya kissed the man in the red suit, the kiss started out gentle, then grew in intensity until they were both breathless. "Under the Christmas tree?" he murmured.

"Wherever you wish." Santa promised.

Santa began by circling his Russian partner, examining him from head to toe.

“Can I help you, Santa?” Illya asked, one brow cocked and his arms folded across his chest.

“No, no,” replied Santa. “Just trying to decide the best way to unwrap my present.” He raised his hands and wiggled his fingers to add emphasis to his statement.

Illya watched in amusement as Santa continued to circle him.

Santa finally decided a rear approach was best. Wrapping his arms around the delectable blond and began nuzzling his neck.

Illya leaned back into the embrace closing his eyes as Santa’s hands pulled his black turtleneck out from his slacks and up over his head. He shivered as Santa’s hands played along his chest, tweaking first one nipple and then the other before sliding down his bare stomach to cup his groin. He couldn’t help but let out a moan. “Santa needs to hurry,” he gasped as he thrust against the hand massaging his erection.

“Santa plans to take his time,” Napoleon chuckled into his ear.

Illya whirled out of Napoleon’s arms and impatiently went down on his knees in preparation for going down on Santa.

“Whoa, whoa,” Santa said as he pulled the disappointed Russian up. “Grrr, going down on Santa is a no no.” The thought of Santa Claus getting a blowjob made him shiver.

“Why? It’s only a costume,” asked Illya, puzzled.

“It’s too hard to explain,” Napoleon said as he sat on the sofa. “Just help me get these damn boots off, will ya.” Picking up his boots, he headed for the bathroom and turned as he got to the door. “Don’t forget where we left off and don’t unwrap my present,” he ordered before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Illya went back to his drink and plugged in the lights on the Christmas tree. He loved pulling Napoleon’s chain and he didn’t understand Napoleon’s attitude about Santa. 

Napoleon returned to the living room wiping his face with a towel. He had discarded his Santa outfit in favor of his favorite robe. Placing the towel around his neck and stopping in the doorway he took in the sight of his Illya. Illya stood there, shirtless, watching the lights on the Christmas tree and Napoleon couldn’t resist reaching over to hit the light switch sending the room into darkness with only the tree for illumination.

Silently, on bare feet, he made his way behind his partner and turned him as he gently lowered him to the floor. 

“I’m back,” he whispered in Illya’s ear.

Illya looked up into the freshly scrubbed face then down at the swollen erection that was peeking through the robe. “So I see,” he said with amusement and licked his lips. “Now may I proceed?”

Napoleon acquiesced to the request by rolling onto his back as Illya undid the tie to the robe and opened it. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as the blond head bent down to give attention to his hardened cock. The feeling of Illya’s enthusiastically and talented mouth working him was unbelievable and, moaning fervently, it wasn’t long before he was finished.

Illya, his eyes dancing with delight, looked up from his labors. “You enjoyed my present to you, yes?”

When he finally had regained his power of speech all he could say was, “Da.” 

Reaching over to pull Illya to him for a deep kiss, he murmured, “One of us has way too much clothing on,” before remedying the problem. He watched Illya’s face lit by the Christmas lights as his hands gently moved over the body beneath him. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re gorgeous by Christmas tree lights?” he asked affectionately.

Illya retorted, his eyes shining with amusement. “No, but I’ve been told I’m delectable by candlelight.”

This brought a laugh from Napoleon. “What am I going to do with you?”

Placing Napoleon’s hand over his groin Illya responded, “You could start with this.”

Much later, after Santa had come several times, he groaned, “Santa is getting too old for the floor. Can we move this to the bedroom?”

Illya helped Napoleon to his feet and pulled him close. “Tell me, Santa, do you have any plans for the New Year?” He whispered in his ear.


End file.
